scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper
Pinocchio's Adventures of the Prince and the Pauper is an upcoming crossover film created by PierrickCanalFamille. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. June, 16, 2012, new Mickey Mouse Plot For many years, there was a good and wise king, who ruled with peace and compassion in every corner of town. The people of London prospered and were very happy. However, the good king fell ill, and his captain of the guard, Pete plundered and terrorized all of England, and worst of all, he did it in the name of the king. Until one day... Mickey, Goofy, Pluto Pinocchio's and the Friends, are three beggars trying to get money for some food. Mickey and Pluto try selling firewood for the winter, while Goofy sells flavored snow, but they are all unsuccessful. After singing a song expressing their dreams of "living like a king", Captain Pete's, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying the three heroes in the snow. The hungry Pluto sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. Mickey, Pinocchio's and the Friends knocks on the door to get his dog back, and one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the prince. Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear scolds the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince is: taking his classes with his boring teacher, Horace Horsecollar and Princess Alice. The teacher teaches the prince about trigonometry, while the latter looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The prince, being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet, Donald. The prince plays at provoking Donald, while the teacher is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Donald hits, unwittingly, the teacher, resulting in the teacher sending Donald out of the room, returning both to their boring studies. But the Prince and Prince Phillip soon hears a commotion outside: it is Captain Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear who is roughly handling Mickey and Pluto. The prince orders them to be brought to him right away. Pete kicks Mickey and Princess Aurora through the door, and kicks Pluto, Pinocchio's and the Friends out of the castle. Mickey, astonished to be in the king's palace and Princess Aurora, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Prince's and Prince Phillip heads. The two Mickey's and Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The prince tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the prince reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only two things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. The prince, disguised as a beggar, down the window, fooling the Captain Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear who believes he is the beggar. Pete throws the "beggar" out with a catapult. The prince and Prince Phillip meets Princess Aurora Mickey's friend Goofy, Pinocchio's and the Friends, and Pluto, but does not recognise them at all. Meanwhile, Mickey and Princess Aurora is challenged with the prince's studies, such as chemistry, where the formula explodes in Donald's face, and falconry, where he is chased by the falcon. While the prince and Prince Phillip is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, all that does is make a group of dogs chase him in anger. After getting away, the prince sees a couple of soldiers trying to steal a chicken from Clarabelle Cow and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the prince in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The soldiers throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true prince. Children help him get up and explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. But a carriage, which carries food stolen from the village, goes by, and the prince and Prince Phillip stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Prince as he returns their food. But the soldiers, who had been called by the man driving the carriage, try to stop the prince, accusing him of fraud. The prince escapes with a little help from the other commoners, especially Goofy, Pinocchio's and the Friends. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells Pete that one of the beggars had the royal ring. Pete is alarmed knowing then that the prince was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear saying that he (Pete) is going to be punished dearly for it, but Pete answers that he won't if the prince never returns. The beggar, dressed as the prince, is called by Horace Horsecollar and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. Mickey and Princess Aurora enters the room of the dying king, but does not have the heart to tell him that he is not the real prince. Instead, as the sick king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king, he sadly promises. Shortly afterwards, the king dies. Mickey knows the true prince must be found as quickly as possible, but Captain Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear arrives behind him, and threatens Mickey to be crowned king at his orders, revealing that he had captured Mickey's dog Pluto as a hostage. Meanwhile, the true prince, Prince Phillip, Goofy, Pinocchio's and the Friends hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Knowing that he should be king, the Prince, Prince Phillip, Goofy, Pinocchio's and the Friends decides to return immediately to the palace. But Pete, Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear appears and manages to capture him and puts him into the jail along with Donald, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but behind the curtain Pete is strangling Pluto. The prince orders the guard to let them leave, but he refuses to obey. A dark figure walks up the stairs: a hooded man armed with an axe. The guard believes the man is the executioner, but the man trips and accidentally knocks out the guard. Then he removes the hood: it is Goofy. Goofy tries to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. In a panic, Donald finds the key for the cell, and the three flee to the coronation chamber. The beggar, struggling not to be crowned, finally stops the archbishop, and orders the guards to arrest Pete. But Pete defends himself by pointing to the beggar as an impostor. The Prince arrives in time before they kill the beggar and makes his entrance. The Prince, Prince Phillip and Captain Pete Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear duel as many other soldiers are defeated by Goofy's Pinocchio's and the Friends clumsiness and Donald's cowardice. Finally, the Prince Princess Eilonwy cuts Captain Pete's Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear trousers loose, causing them to fall down and reveal Pete's underpants: a frilly, lacy pair of white panties with red heart prints. Pete Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear tries to hold his trousers up during his attempt to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but is tripped up by Mickey, Princess Aurora and the Prince, Prince Phillip, causing him to fall down. With his trousers down and his ruffled panties fully displayed, Captain Pete Maleficent, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier that ends up rolling out of a large glass window and dropping down out onto the streets below. Mickey, Princess Aurora and the Prince, Prince Phillip then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Captain Pete. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Pluto recognizes the beggar, and the Prince shows his ring. The Prince is crowned King of England, and with Mickey, Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora and Goofy Pinocchio's and the Friends at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Audio *Oliver and Company *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Lion King *Toy Story *Aladdin *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *The Fox and the Hounds *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Snow White say The Dragon *The Little Mermaid *101 Dalmatians *Hercules *Winnie the Pooh Clips used from flims/shows: *Pinocchio (1940) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Roger Rabbit Cartoon (1989, 1990 and 1993) *Song of the South (1946) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Cinderella (1950) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Trivia *This film marks the first debut of Mickey Mouse. Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Pinocchio's and Caillou's adventures Series